SpongeBob Timmy Power Hour
by Boolia
Summary: What do you get when you mix together two of the funniest nicktoons? You get a marathon of magical undersea non stop laughs! And this adventure all began with a girl nickel, and a fairy baby!
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob/Timmy Power Hour

SpongeBob/Timmy Power Hour

Chapter 1

"Timmy, are you ready to go?" Timmy's dad shouted to him from downstairs.

"In a minute Dad!" Timmy shouted back. He was in a fishing outfit, and he wore a fishing hat. He grabbed his fishing shorts and got into it.

"Where is your dad taking you Timmy?" Timmy's godfather asked. He, his wife, and his son were disguised as goldfishes in Timmy's fishbowl. Wanda was trying to wake Poof up from his crib. Timmy grabbed his fishing rod and started playing with it. He cast his line at his toy box.

"My dad is taking me on a fishing trip!" Timmy told him proudly.

"Neat! What're going to fish for?"

"Fish! What else Cos moron!?" He pulled back the fish line. At the end of it was his Crimson Chin Doll. Cosmo looked at the doll, then back at Timmy.

"Not according to your fishing pole." He said. "According to it, it rather fish for Crimson Chin dolls instead!"

"That's because we're _inside_ you idiot! The fishes are outside in DimmsDale Harbor!"" He untied the doll and threw it aside.

"Ok, fish for fishes, chop them up, cook them, and eat them for dinner if you like. It's your dad's decision, not mine! Go on and…" Suddenly Cosmo realized something. He looked at himself all over and gasped, then looked at Timmy.

"But but, _we_ are fish!" He said. Then he got teary eyed and sniffed. "Are you going to get rid of us? Do you not like us anymore?"

"No no Cosmo, it's not that at all! Besides you are a fairy and…"

"I _knew_ it; you _are _going to get rid of us!"

"No, no Cosmo! It's not that at all!"

"After all of the things we've been through! It's like that pig in that story/movies, you were waiting for the right time to...to...to kill us!" Cosmo began to cry loudly.

"Cosmo shh!" Timmy tried to such up his god father, but he just kept on crying.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"Cosmo you're not going to die, now stop crying and…" Cosmo cried harder. Wanda picked up Poof who was awake in his blanket, and went over to her crying husband.

"Dada?" Poof asked. Seeing his father cry like this, he started to cry to. Wanda grabbed Poof's pacifier and made Poof suck on it. Poof's crying instantly stopped as he sucked on the pacifier. Wanda sighed, and then looked mad at her husband.

"Cosmo quit it!" She scolded. "You made Poof cry!"

"Wanda, I can't help it!" he sniffed, then pointed at Timmy. "Don't you see Wanda? Pretty soon Timmy is going to chop us all up and he and his parents will eat us for dinner!" He began to cry again.

"Cosmo, Timmy won't do that!" Wanda comforted her husband. "He loves all of us very much. Besides, _we_ won't allow it!" Wanda looked at her innocent godchild. "You weren't planning to kill and eat us weren't you Timmy?"

"Of course not!" Timmy told her. "I meant I was going to fish _other_ fish, not you guys!"

"See Cosmo?" Wanda told her husband. "Timmy was just going fishing with his dad; he's not going to kill us!"

"Are you sure Timmy?" Cosmo sniffed.

"Course I'm sure!" Timmy told him. "I would've never _dreamed_ of killing you guys! Without you, I'll _never _be able to face Vicky or Francis alone!"

"Are you positive Timmy?" He kept on sniffing tears.

"Positive!"

"Are you…"

"Cosmo!"

"Ok, if you promise." Then Cosmo was joyful again. "Man, that's a relief, I'm _glad_ he's killing and eating other fish and not us! Can we come to Timmy? Poof has never seen fish before!"

"Yeah you can come!"

"Ah right!" Cosmo cheered. He nudged his wife. "Come on babe, we're going fishing!" Wanda looked at her baby and took out the pacifier and poofed it away.

"Are you ready for your first fishing trip Poof?" She asked her baby.

"Poof, Poof!" Poof wriggled his arms and legs.

"Ok Poof let's go and…" she took off the blanket, and saw a nickel on her son's body. "Oh you were sleeping with a friend I see!" Poof laughed a little.

"There you are Philip!" Cosmo said, grabbing and hugged his nickel. I was wondering where you went girl! Well we all are going fishing with Timmy and his dad so will you be a good little girl and watch the house while we'll away?" There was silence, and then Cosmo hugged his nickel again. "You will? Great! Now we'll…:" Poof pulled gently on his father's sleeve. Cosmo looked down at his baby.

"Poof?" Poof asked.

"You want Philip to come with us?" Cosmo asked.

"Poof!" Poof nodded.

"Okay but if she comes with us, who will watch our house while we're gone?" Cosmo thought a while, then came up with a solution. "I know! Snowball will watch it!" Cosmo was about to poof up the hydra, when Wanda stopped him.

"You know what dear," Wanda said. "I think our house will remain exactly the same as it is right now."

"Ok." Cosmo said as he, his wife, and Poof all turned back into fairies outside the fishbowl. "But if any fishbowl thieves come and take our home away from us, don't blame me!"

"I won't!" Wanda promised.

Later, Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as dogs, (Poof as a puppy, but Philip was still a nickel) watching Timmy and his dad fish. Poof was holding Philip.

"You know Wanda," Cosmo told his wife. "I can't believe they let dogs on the docks, as _well _as at the movies! I'll say this is a dog free dog world!" Mr. Turner sniffed the early afternoon air, and sighed heavenly.

"Can you smell that delightful smell in the air Timmy?" he asked his son.

"You mean the week old nacho in your back pocket?" Timmy asked his dad.

"Egad!" Mr. Turner gasped picking up the fly invested nacho in his back pocket. "How did I not eat this for 7 days?! Oh well, I'll eat it later!" He put it back in his pocket. "Are you ready to fish son?"

"Ready dad!" They looked out at the open see, waiting for a bite.

"Look Poof, the fishes are coming!" Wanda told her baby. They all got up, and looked closer into the sea. Salmon swam up to greet them.

"Awe, they're saying hello to you Poof!" Poof laughed and jumped around with excitement.

"Careful with Philip you little jumping bean!" Cosmo told his excited son. "She's valuable to me you know!" Poof laughed some more close to the sea.

"Oops!" Poof suddenly dropped Philip into the sea!

"PHILIP!!" Cosmo cried out. He and his wife looked into the ocean. Philip and the salmon have disappeared!

"Dan Bennett Poof!" Cosmo scolded him. "Look what you done now!"

"Relax Cosmo!" Wanda said to her husband. "It was only an accident. Poof didn't really mean what he did!"

"Yeah I know!" Cosmo said. It's just that…" He began crying. "I may never see Philip again!"

"Awe dear, don't start crying again!" Wanda comforted her crying husband.

"Dada." Poof said in his best apology tone. Then he looked serious. He knew what he had to do, he looked at the ocean. He turned back into a fairy, and splashed down into the ocean!

"POOF!!" His parents cried, and looked at the ocean.

"Poof come back!" Wanda hollered into the sea.

"Yeah don't tell Philip this but I love you more so come back!" No matter how many times they called his name, Poof just kept on going, he was _determined_ to return Philip back to his father.

"You go and warn Timmy!" Cosmo ordered his wife. "I gotta go after him!"

"But Cosmo what if something bad happens to you?"

"I'll be alright! Just go and warn Timmy!"

"But Cosmo!" Cosmo kissed Wanda on the cheek.

"Awe Cosmo!"

"Warn him, bye!" Cosmo then turned into a goldfish and went after his son into the sea.

Wanda took one last glance, then ran to tell Timmy what happened.

"Timmy!" She called. "Bark, bark, bark!"

"Timmy your strange pink dog is barking!" Mr. Turner said. "I think it wants you! And _where_ do you keep on getting your pets? There's the fish, the cats, the mice, and the dogs! Where on earth do you get them boy?"

"Uh, Internet?" Timmy said hopefully.

"Do you always use our money on the internet?"

"No, I buy the pets on Ebeach!"

"Well, ok! You talk to your pink dog son; I gotta go and use the men's room!" He hurried of to the men's room. Timmy looked at Wanda.

"What is it Wanda?" he asked her.

"Timmy it's a catastrophe!" Wanda started. "Poof went into the sea after he accidentally dropped Cosmo's nickel in it, and now Cosmo went after them!"

"We got to save them!" Timmy ran towards the sea. Wanda fallowed him.

"But what about your dad Timmy?" Wanda asked her god child.

"Hopefully it's a long line to the men's room!" Timmy answered. "Because this is _too_ important to miss!" He jumped in and made a splash. "Now I wish I was Timmy Turn trout again!" Wanda turned into a goldfish and went into the sea beside Timmy. She turned him into a merman.

"Awesome, now let's go!" He and Wanda went into the sea to search for Cosmo and Poof.

Meanwhile, under the sea SpongeBob and Patrick were playing a game of Underwater Tic Tac Toe on the ground near SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob was Xs, Patrick was O's.

"You know something SpongeBob what I don't get about this game? Patrick said as he drew an O in an empty space.

"What's that Patrick?' SpongeBob looked at the chubby starfish.

"This game is called Tic Tac _Toe_!"

"Yeah so?"

"Well if the title has _toe _in it, What does it have to do with real toes?" SpongeBob laughed a little.

"Beats me!" he chuckled as he drew his last X, making three in a row. SpongeBob stood up.

"But I do know that I just won!" Patrick looked at the Xs all lined up.

"Where?" he asked SpongeBob. "All I see are thee Xs all lined up in a straght line." SpongeBob drew a line in the middle of the three Xs. Patrick still looked puzzled.

"I don't get it!" He said. SpongeBob sighed, and then saw a nickel float down and clink to the sea floor.

"Patrick look!" SpongeBob picked up the nickel. "A nickel fell from the surface; do you know what this mean?" Patrick began to panic.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried. "The sky is falling!"

"Uh no Patrick, what I mean is…" Patrick began to run like crazy, chanting the same line over and over.

"The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" He went to Squidward's house.

"SQUIDWARD WE NEED HELP!" Squidward quickly opened his window and looked at Patrick.

"Patrick can't you see I'm practicing my clarinet?"

"But this is _far _more important then your clarinet!"

"Ok, what is it Patrick?"

"I, uh, I forget!" Patrick then smiled innocently at Squidward.

"I should have known." Mourned Squidward, shutting his window after him.

"Now I remember!" Patrick remembered. "THE SKY IS FALLING!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was at his house reading a "_How to get lots and lots of Money Real Fast magazine_," when he stopped to sniff the air.

"Do you smell that Pearl?" he asked his daughter.

"You mean my new "_Girl Delight lipstick_?" Peal asked holding a bottle of lipstick. "Then yes!"

"No! not your teenage girly stuff!" Mr. Krabs replied. "My money sense is tingleling, I, smell, MONEY!" Mr. Krabs ran out the door excited. Peal sighed.

"There he goes again!" She sat back to put on more lipstick.

"Relax Patrick!" SpongeBob told the starfish, showing him Philip. "This is just a nickel, the sky isn't falling!"

"Oh!" Said Patrick.

"The poor nickel must've fallen down here from a human's pocket, so we must now…"

"A nickel!" Mr. Krabs appeared and snatched Philip away from SpongeBob.

"Mr. Krabs, I think that nickel belongs to someone on land." SpongeBob exclaimed to his boss.

"How do ye know this here nickel's not for me?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Because that nickel just floated down from the surface. Therefore we should return it to its owner. The owner might be worried sick trying to find it right now!"

"Let the owner find another nickel!" Patrick and SpongeBob both gasped. "This here nickel's mine!" He danced around happily with Philip, chanting: I got a nickel! I got a nickel!"

"He got the nickel SpongeBob!" Patrick told his friend. "How are we going to get it back?"

"I don't know Patrick." SpongeBob admitted. "But look!" Patrick saw his friend pointing to Poof who was heading towards the dancing crab.

"What is that thing Patrick?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know Patrick." SpongeBob replied. "But it looks like a peach and purple basketball!" Suddenly they saw the "basketball" grab the nickel and pulled.

"Hay watch it weird purple thing!" Mr. Krabs shouted pulling back. "I found that nickel! It's mine!"

"POOF!" Poof wasn't giving up on his father's nickel. He just kept on pulling.

"Let err go!"

"POOF!"

"Yey! A fight!" Patrick cheered. "Go strange peach purple basketball, go!" SpongeBob and Patrick just watched the fight, not wanting to stop them.

"Poof!" Cosmo cried, seeing his baby. He then saw him and a crab fighting over Philip, and gasped.

"Poof, Philip, don't worry, daddy's coming!" Cosmo charged towards them, helping Poof. Poof was glad to see his father, then they both continued pulling on the nickel.

"No fair!" Mr. Krabs said still pulling. "Two against one isn't fair!"

"Tough luck crabby!" Cosmo told Mr. Krabs. "Because the baby and the nickel are both _mine!_"

"I only want the nickel!"

"Well you can't have her, she's mine!"

"No she's not, she's mine! Let go!"

"No you let go!"

"No you!"

"No you!

"No you!"

Timmy and Wanda both gasped when they saw Cosmo and Poof fighting a weird crab with cloches on, fighting over Cosmo's nickel. They gasped again when they saw the weird sponge and starfish just standing there, clueless what was going on.

If Timmy and those two sea creatures won't stop the brawl, Wanda thought, then I _will!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_SILENCE_!" Wanda screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at Wanda.

"Whoa!" SpongeBob said. He pointed at Wanda. "You're like our friend Sandy only more commanding!" Wanda turned back into a fairy.

"And more fatter and naggier!" Patrick added.

"I am _not _fat and naggy!" Wanda sneered at them.

"Are you having a baby?" Patrick asked, rubbing Wanda's belly. Wanda slapped him away. Patrick spun like a top, then fell on the ground.

"Yey, mini mes!" he said dazed, then fainted.

"_No_!" She told him. She grabbed Poof who grabbed Philip.

"Hey little squirt, come back with me nickel!" Cosmo held Mr. Krabs back. Poof stuck his tongue out at Mr. Krabs.

"And we _already_ have a baby!" Wanda said. "Poof!" She held out Poof for everyone to see.

"Poof?" Poof said.

"Your baby is a _basketball_?" SpongeBob asked.

"_No_, not a basketball!" Wanda told him. "He's a fairy baby, he's just round because that how fairy babies are first born." SpongeBob still shrugged, like he had no idea what Wanda just said. Patrick stood up.

"Well if I don't merry soon, my future child will be a rock!" Patrick held up a mini version of his house. "Its name will be Rocky Jr, after my snail!" Everybody just looked as Patrick put his rock away.

"It's Rocky Jr's naptime! "So _shhh_, don't wake him up!"

"_Great_!" Wanda mourned. "More idiots!" Poof went to give Philip back to his father.

"Philip!" Cosmo hugged his nickel. "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you!" He looked at his son and patted him on the head.

"Thanks Poof!" he told the fairy baby. "I'm so glad you were born!" Poof laughed delightfully as his father patted him.

"That's _it!_" Mr. Krabs said. "I can't take it any more, I gotta have that nickel!" Mr. Krabs snatched Philip from Cosmo and walked away.

"_PHILIP!_" Cosmo cried. Then he looked down with tears in his eyes. "But she's my friend!" Poof looked at his sad father, he was about to do something when Patrick walked up to Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs!" Patrick said. Mr. Krabs stopped laughing to himself, and turned to face the chubby pink starfish.

"I believe that nickel belongs to this green eyed fish, now give it to me!"

"But Patrick, I…" Mr. Krabs started.

"I said _give_ it to me mister!"

"Fine!" he sighed, giving it back to Patrick. "I almost had it through!" Mr. Krabs weeped while Patrick walked towards Cosmo. SpongeBob comforted the sobbing crab.

"Here's your nickel back!" Patrick said, as he handed Philip back to him. Cosmo took Philip proudly.

"Thanks chubby pink starfish!" Cosmo said.

"Don't mention it!" Patrick replied proudly.

"Remember what to say to the chubby pink starfish?" Cosmo asked Philip. There was silence for a moment.

"She says thanks for saving her!" Cosmo told the starfish.

"No probe!" Patrick said.

"Ok, now we got Cosmo's nickel back, let's go home!" Timmy told his fairies. He was about to go when SpongeBob stopped him.

"Wait!" SpongeBob told him. "You can't go until you meet Squidward!"

"Sorry weird talking sponge!" Timmy told him. "But we got to go!"

"It'll be quick!" SpongeBob took Timmy towards Squidward's house.

"Ok!" Timmy said. Cosmo then saw SpongeBob's enormous pineapple house. His mouth watered.

"Before we go let's snack on this huge pineapple!" Cosmo told them, he swam fast towards the pineapple. SpongeBob saw him.

"No, don't! That's not eatable, that's my…" Cosmo crushed into the house.

"house." SpongeBob finished.

"But the giant peach was eatable!" He dazedly said, and fell to the ground.

"Green eyed fish, are you all right?" Patrick asked. Cosmo quickly stood up.

"Like a charm!" He told the starfish.

"Great!" Patrick applauded. "Now let's meet Squidward!"

"Let's do it!" He and Patrick marched towards the door, and Patrick knocked on it. Squidward answered it.

"Hello?" he sighed when he saw Patrick smiling, and showing his dirty teeth.

"Oh Patrick, SpongeBob, what a _peasant _surprise!"

"Hi Squidward!" SpongeBob waved.

"Squidward, I like for you to meet my friend, green eyed fish!" Patrick pointed to Cosmo.

"Friend?" SpongeBob asked. _Get a grip on yourself Squarepants; I'm still his best friend!_

"Actually my name is Cosmo." Cosmo then showed Squidward Philip. "And this is Philip! She's my girl nickel!" Squidward sighed.

"How many idiots does this sea need?" he asked himself. He closed the door after everybody has introduced themselves.

"Now that we all met Squidwarf…" Timmy started.

"Squidward!" SpongeBob told him.

"Whatever!" he sighed. "Now we met him, let me and my fairies go home!"

"Bye!" SpongeBob waved. "It was great seeing you!"

"I'm going to miss the nickel!" Mr. Krabs sobbed. Timmy looked at Wanda and Poof.

"Ready guys?" He asked them.

"Ready Timmy. Wanda answered. Timmy looked at Cosmo.

"Ready Cosmo?" He gasped when he saw that Patrick and Cosmo weren't there. They all looked around, until they saw Cosmo and Patrick headed towards the Krusty Krab.

"Cosmo, we got to go!" Timmy shouted after him.

"Not until I try a Krabby Patty!" Cosmo shouted back. "Patrick said they're the best in the sea!"

"And don't forget the guy who makes them so good!" SpongeBob rushed after them.

"Hey, don't forget to pay!" Mr. Krabs and Poof fallowed them. Wanda was about to follow, when she heard a horrible clarinet sound from Squidward's window.

"_Ugh_, someone should teach him to play right!" Wanda had her ears plugged, when she got an idea. "I know, I'll teach him how to play Wanda style!"

"I'll meet you guys later!" She shouted to her disembarking friends. "After I teach this guy how to play Wanda style!" She then poofed herself into Squidward's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Squidward was done playing, he bowed to his "invisible audience", unaware that Wanda was there applauding.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said bowing. He stopped when he herd clapping. _Could someone actually enjoy my music for a change? _He thought to himself, he looked at Wanda.

"That was _pretty _good!" Wanda told him. She stopped clapping. "With a few major changes in your playing, you'll be a pro!"

"And you're here _why?_"

"I'm going to be your teacher! I'll show you how to play right!"

"You took clarinet lessons?"

"I took flute lesions in high school! But I know good music when I hear it!" Squidward looked around, then back at Wanda.

"Don't you have to go with the idiot express?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding?" she said. "I have to deal with Cosmo and Timmy _everyday_! I need a break, and this is my once in a lifetime _opportunity_! No _way_ am I going to miss it!"

"_Finally_ I have someone who _understands_ me!" Squidward sighed. "I know how you feel Wanda!"

"You _do?_"

"Oh yes, I have to deal with SpongeBob and Patrick for _eternity!" _

"Well we fairies are immortal, so I have to deal with Cosmo _forever!"_

"Well, I'm _so_ glad I'm mortal then! Unless they annoy me in _heaven _too!"

"Hey, we can talk about our inner feelings _later!_ Right now we need to get to _work!_"

"Oh, right!" With that, Squidward played his clarinet, while Wanda plugged her ears. When the music was over, Wanda uncovered her ears and sighed.

"Ok, I see that I have _allot_ of work to do!" She told Squidward how to play right, then she got him in position.

"A one, a two, a one two three, go!" Squidward started playing.

"Hey SpongeBob?" Timmy asked. SpongeBob looked at him. "Why don't you drive us in your boat to the Krusty Krab? SpongeBob looked puzzled, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Timmy asked.

"I don't _have _a boat!"

"Then how can you have a driver's license if you don't have a boat to drive?"

"I don't have a driver's license _ether!_"

_"What_? You mean you _can't_ drive yet?"

"Nope! I hope to someday through!"

"But you're an _adult!_ Even my mom and dad can drive!"

"I don't think _all_ adults can drive Timmy!"

You mean, you can be like sixty years old and still can't drive?" SpongeBob nodded.

"Precisely my friend!"

"Oh!" SpongeBob looked at Timmy.

"What about you?" he asked him. "Can't you drive?"

"Are you nuts? I'm only ten! I can't drive until I'm 16 or above!" Cosmo laughed.

"You should have _seen_ Timmy drive!" he laughed. "He nearly _destroyed_ Fairy World while we wasted our time _looking_ for my mama!" he laughed until Timmy glared at him.

"And _who_ turned into the car I was driving Cosmo?!"

"Uhhh, Carsmo?" Cosmo smiled guilty.

"_Exactly_!" Cosmo sighed when Timmy turned to the road again.

"I wish I could get my driver's license!" SpongeBob said. "But for some reason, I keep _failing _my boating test!"

"Cheer up sponge!" Cosmo encouraged him. SpongeBob looked at him. "We fairies can't drive ether!"

"Well duh Cosmo!" Timmy told him. "You can poof places, so there's really no need for fairies to have cars!"

"But mama had one when she came to baby-sit Poof that one time, remember Timmy?"

"Well I don't really know why, maybe because she didn't want to carry Poof?!"

"Oh yeah, good point!"

"I had a boat one time!" Patrick said.

"What happened to it?" Timmy asked him.

"It was pointing to the "E" meaning end, so I threw it away!"

"That what I would have done!" Cosmo told Patrick. "High five buddy!"

"Ok, but its high fin to you!" Patrick said to him.

"Oh, right!" With that, the fairy and the starfish both high fived, then laughed.

"The "E" stood for "empty" you _moron!_" Timmy said. "No _wonder_ why you and Cosmo are friends now!"

"Well _here _we are!" SpongeBob told them when they reached the resturant. "The finesse eatery in the whole sea, the Krusty Krab!"

"No _wonder _why the boss is a crab!" Timmy exclaimed. "It's crusty just like the owner!" Mr. Krabs madly looked at Timmy.

"You better say you're sorry to me right now, or we'll have a under water rumble!" Mr. Krabs punch the air a few times.

"You're on _crabby_!" Timmy said. They were about to fight when Patrick and Cosmo rushed by.

"Race you buddy!" Patrick cried.

"Love too!" SpongeBob said, he began to ran when Cosmo passed by.

"No offence spongy!" Cosmo told him. "But I think he meant _me_! Wait up Patrick!" He swam after Patrick. SpongeBob envied Cosmo.

_There's no way Patrick would ditch me for Cosmo is there? _SpongeBob immediately shook that thought out of his head. _Nah, Patrick will never do that to me! I'm his best friend after all!_

"Come on guys!" he told the other three. "Let's go!" Poof, Timmy, and Mr. Krabs fallowed the sponge into the Krusty Krab.

"Wow, so _this_ is the Krusty Krab?" Cosmo asked when he and Patrick both entered the restaurant at the same time.

"Yup!" Patrick replied.

"Where is everybody?"

"It's Sunday I think, so everybody is all home or something!"

"Oh! So when do I try a Krabby Patty?"

"Right after my associate gets here?" Then they saw SpongeBob and the rest enter the Krusty Krab.

"SpongeBob!" said Patrick rushing to him. "I need you to make two krabby patties!"

"For you and me?" SpongeBob quickly got his hat on, and went to his kitchen.

"No!" Patrick said. SpongeBob stopped. "For me and Cosmo!"

"Oh ok, _whatever _you say!" SpongeBob mumbed as he saw Cosmo waving at him. He went into his kitchen and got to work.

"Don't worry," Patrick told his friend. "Our Krabby Patties will be here soon, in the meantime let's sit down!"

"Ok!" Cosmo, Patrick, Poof, and Mr. Krabs went to a table.

When Cosmo and Patrick were seated, SpongeBob arrived with their Krabby Patties.

"Here you go Cosmo!" he handed Cosmo his. "_Patrick, enjoy_!"

"Oh boy!" said Cosmo. "I can't wait to start eating, I…" then he sneezed.

"Pardon me!" he said. "I guess I'm allergic! I…" This time he sneezed his food all over Patrick's face!

"Ooh I'm _sooo _sorry! Here, let me clean you off with this napkin!"

"It's ok!" Patrick licked his face clean. "I _like_ it!" He ate his, then the two looked at each other and both broke out laughing.

"Ha, Ha _very_ funny!" SpongeBob said statistically. SpongeBob spat out his tongue. _"Not!"_ Patrick and Cosmo stopped laughing. The pink starfish was shock to hear this.

"_SpongeBob_!" he said. "Don't tell me you're _jealous_ of Cosmo are you?"

_"No_! Of cource not!" SpongeBob lied. "How can you even _think_ that Patrick?! I _LOVE_ when you make other friends!"

"Oh?" Patrick just said. "Good! I thought you were jealous!"

"That would be bad if you were _envious_ sponge!" Cosmo said.

"Yeah, you're _right_ buddy!" Again Patrick and Cosmo laughed loudly.

"My name is _SpongeBob!_" SpongeBob steamed.

"_Ok!"_ Mr. Krabs said, changing the subject. "Now that you have eaten, how about giving me your money?" He held his claw out, ready for his money.

"But I _haven't_ even eaten mine!" Cosmo complained.

"That doesn't matter!" Mr. Krabs reassured him. "You still _asked _for it and we gave it to you, now you gotta pay me!"

"But I don't have any money!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" Mr. Krabs pointed his claw at the coin in Cosmo's hand.

"That coin is money to me, now _FORK_ IT OVER!" Cosmo held Phillip to him tightly.

I _told_ you before crabby!" Cosmo said, protecting Phillip. "SHE'S _MINE,_ SO _BACK_ OFF!!" Cosmo zoomed around the restaurant, Mr. Krabs chased him.

"Give that nickel to me or else!"

"No way, I named Phillip, and I'm _NEVER_ giving her up crabby!"

"You come back here!"

"_NO_!!" They both ran, until Patrick had to stop this chase once and for all!

_"STOP!!_!!" He yelled. Cosmo and Mr. Krabs stopped dead in their tracks.

"_You _Mr. Krabs!" He pointed his chubby finger at Mr. Krabs.

"Me?" Mr. Krabs asked. "What did I do?"

"I forgot!" The pink starfish admitted.

"_Phrew_! That's a relief!" Mr. Krabs sighed heavenly.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" He repointed his finger at the freighted crab, "Cosmo shouldn't have to pay! Isn't it a free country?"

"Well yes but…"

"But what _mister?!" _Mr. Krabs got serious now.

"He _brought_ it, so he should pay with that nickel!" he pointed to Phillip.

"He doesn't want to, so there!"

"Fine! Why don't you pay for the both of yas?!"

"But I don't have any money ether!" Patrick admitted, shrugging.

'Then you two gotta earn it by working!"

"No, we got to Jellyfish!"

"Too bad, you got to…" Patrick gave the best scariest face he could, and leaned into the crab.

"I _SAID_, WE'RE GOING _JELLYFISHING!_ SO BACK OF MR. KRABS!!" Mr. Krabs nodded quickly. He was now scared, he never seen Patrick go on a rampage before, he heard about it in the newspaper before on the day after Valentine's Day.

"_Ok!_" He nodded.

"Great!" Patrick turned to SpongeBob. "SpongeBob can you get the Jellyfish nets?"

"Oh boy! Are we going Jellyfishing Patrick?" SpongeBob was excited. He started out the door. He put his hat on the hook.

"Yep! I'm going to teach Cosmo it!" SpongeBob stopped disappointed.

"W-w- what?"

"You get the nets for Cosmo and me!" He looked at the green haired fairy. "Ready Cosmo?"

"Oh boy, I _love_ jellyfishing!" Cosmo went by Patrick. "Whatever the heck that is!"

"I'll _show _ya!"

"_Ok_!" The two then broke into song Patrick claimed he made up.

"_What you and me have in common!" Patrick began._

_"_We'll both alive and healthy?" Cosmo guessed.

"No!" Patrick answered. "Well, that too I think and…"

_"We're idddddiiiiioooot FRIIIEEENNNNDDDSSSSS!" _They both sang, and then went out the doors, laughing. SpongeBob went to the door.

"And you _didn't_ make up that song!" SpongeBob hollered after Patrick. "My really famous grandfather made up that song with _his_ best friend!" SpongeBob sighed, and then turned to Poof.

"Well Poof," he told the fairy baby. "you can go and play with Gary while I fetch the nets!"

"Poof?" The baby asked, wondering who Gary was.

"Gary's my pet snail!" SpongeBob told Poof. "And he's the _best_!"

"Snail, snail!" Poof said excitedly. He shook his rattle, then he poofed away.

"I'm going home SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs said. He headed out the doors.

"Meanwhile," SpongeBob said to no one in particular. "I got to fetch the nets and talk to a Mr. Patrick Star about _friends!" _

With that, he went out of the restaurant, and went to do his tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Hello_?" Timmy asked, standing alone in the Krusty Krab. "I think you people forgot about me! _Helllllllo_!!!!" When he heard nothing, he began to leave. "I'll just make sure Poof's aright with a snail that he never met before!" He shut of the light, and closed the door behind him, and started walking. "At least Poof will see that I'm visible!"

"Now this is what I call _relaxing_!" Sandy said. She, Wanda, Pearl, Miss Puff, and Karen were all on lawn chairs, wearing sunglasses, and drinking ice cold lemonade under the hot underwater sun.

"This is _paradise_ all right!" Wanda agreed. "You sea girls know how to relax before a huge concert!"

_"Yeah!"_ Pearl giggled. "And my dad is miles away from here, so there's _no way_ he can spoil this occasion!"

"Best of all, there's no SpongeBob." Miss. Puff added.

"And no Plankton!" Karen joined in.

"Boys are fine." Wanda told them. "But every once and a while, a girl needs to be you know; a girl!"

"Yeah, totally!" Peal said.

"I agree with ya!" Sandy agreed.

"Hang around with boys too much," Miss Puff added. "Well you know. A girl just needs her space!" They all sighed heavenly after their drinks, then looked at the sun again.

"While my associate gets our nets," Patrick explained when he and Cosmo were at Jellyfish Fields. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I can show you my medal that I won!" Cosmo told him. Patrick no longer drooled, and looked interested with wide eyes.

"You got a medal?" he asked. "_How_?"

"By beating Anti Cosmo and HP in a race through time! See?" He poofed up his medal to show to the pink sea star. Patrick leaned in to get a closer look.

"Ooh, shiny!" Patrick oohed.

"I know, I'm so happy! Wanda and the others didn't believe that I could do it, but Timmy did! Boy, I showed them!" He put the blue medal around his neck. Then Patrick realized something.

"Hey Cosmo?"

"Yes buddy of mine?"

"How did you do it?"

"I told you, I won it at the sports event. I went to the time of the dinosaurs, the midevel times, and the Relvolutionary War where my head was shot out of a canon by George Washington!"

"No, no. I mean, your medal like magically appeared, how did it do that?"

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Uh, I think so. I mean gold medals don't just magically appear out of nowhere!" Cosmo laughed a little.

"You're _right_!" He then sighed. "How am I going to tell this to him?"

"Tell me what?" The sea star was now with full attention. "Wait, you're not _marrying_ me are you?"

"Uh no! I already have a wife, and I don't think she'll approve."

"Oh good! Then, what is it?" Cosmo took a deep breath before continuing. He looked at the sea star.

"Patrick." He said. "Since, you're my new friend, can I trust you with a risky secret?"

"Oh boy would I? Tell me your secret!" Patrick looked hopeful.

"I'm a fairy." Patrick looked like he didn't understand.

"_Huh, what_?"

"A fairy!" He poofed into his fairy self. "_See_? A fairy! My wife and I grant wishes to Timmy."

"_Wow!"_

"But you got to keep it a secret about me being Timmy's fairy, or my wife, my son, and I will go away forever."

"Wow! A lot of secrets now a days! My friend's psychic, my friend's a wizard, my friend's a pop star, what else do we need?"

_"Please_ Patrick! Keep it a secret! You must tell no one about this ok?" Patrick looked at his hopeful friend.

_"Ok_!" He confessed. "I promise!"

"_Really_?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die! Wait, I don't want to die. I promise!" He held out his hand.

"Oh thank you friend!" Cosmo shook the sea star's hand. "You don't know what this means to me and my family."

"Don't mention it buddy!" SpongeBob spied on them from behind a bush. When they were done shaking hands, Patrick dug a little box from his pockets.

"Uh Cosmo?" He stood up.

"Yes Patrick?" The fairy looked at him.

"Uh since we're friends, I want you to have this." Cosmo looked as the box.

"Uh I think I told you that I was already married, didn't I?"

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a friendship ring. Look?" He opened the box, which revealed a BFF ring. He pressed it, and it sang its tune. SpongeBob gasped. When the tune ended, Patrick placed it on Cosmo's index finger.

"There you go Cosmo." Patrick said. "Friends forever?" Cosmo looked at the ring, then at Patrick.

"You bet pal!" He hugged his new best friend. SpongeBob couldn't take it any more!

_"NOOOOOO_!' They herd SpongeBob scream. They saw the sponge rushing to them. "_NO, NO, NO, NO,_ _NOOOO_!" He took Cosmo's ring, and threw it on the ground, then stomped on it until it broke into pieces!

"My friendship ring!" Cosmo cried at the terrible sight. SpongeBob was streaming!

"_SpongeBob_!" Patrick scolded, hands on hips. "What have gotten into you lately? You acted strange ever since Cosmo got here! What's going on?" SpongeBob madly looked at Patrick.

"_What's going on_?!" he shouted. "_What's going on?!"_ He madly pointed his finger at the sea star. "Why don't you tell _me_ what's going on?!" Patrick shrugged.

"What you mean?" He asked.

"I THINK YOU KNOW _EXACTLY _WHAT'S GOING ON! HOW _COULD _YOU?!!!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about! How could I what!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" He pointed at Cosmo who was now scared. "HOW COULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING _FREAK?_!"

"What you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, _I'm_ supposed to be your friend, not this _friend stealer_!" Patrick got angry too.

"What you mean _friend stealer_!"

"I'm talking about him Patrick! Cosmo is the friend thief!" Patrick gasped.

"Cosmo is _not _a friend stealer SpongeBob! How could you say that?!"

"Because ever since he got here, you been hanging around him more then you do with me! Ergo, Cosmo's a friend stealer!"

"Well I let you hang around with Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs SpongeBob! Have you ever thought that I can have more then one friend _as well_?" SpongeBob froze.

"Come on Cosmo!" Patrick went with Cosmo. "Let's go, and I'll make you a new friendship ring, then we can have ice cream and go sand boarding down Sandy Mountain!"

_"Yay_!" Cosmo cheered. "And maybe I'll make you a friendship ring too!"

"Awe right! Let's go, friend!" They walked out of sight.

With tears in his eyes, SpongeBob cried, and ran to a nearby rock to sob on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well thank you for the fun time girls!" Wanda said when they were done. "I had a superb time! See ya later!"

"Glad ya had fun!" Sandy waved. "See ya!" They waved, and then departed.

When they were out of sight, Wanda herd SpongeBob crying. She turned to the sobbing sponge.

"SpongeBob is it?" Wanda consoled him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying cause…" SpongeBob sniffed. "Patrick doesn't want to be my friend anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's now friends with that weird green eyed goldfish."

"You mean Cosmo?"

"Yes, him! Ever since you four landed in Bikini Bottom; he's hanging around with Cosmo more then me now." Wanda patted SpongeBob's shoulder.

"Awe, don't cry! Patrick is still your friend."

"What you mean?"

"Friends can have more then one friend SpongeBob. In fact, they can have as _much _as they want! But, the main thing is; your first friend will still be your friend, it all depends on you!"

"Me?" Wanda nodded.

"If you can have more then one friend, so can Patrick!" SpongeBob stood up.

"I guess that makes sense! So when you guys leave, Patrick will still like me?" Wanda nodded.

"If you're nice with him in return."

"I guess." He sighed, "I shouldn't have yelled at him, I should go apoligize to him and Cosmo."

"Tell you what; we won't leave until you say you're sorry to them."

"Sounds like a plan to me! I'll go right now!" He ran to find them. Wanda went to the sponge's house.

At SpongeBob's house; Poof was riding on Gary's Shell. Poof enjoyed it, Gary didn't.

"Meow!" He said, looking exzasted.

"Poof, poof!" The baby cheered. "Snail, snailie!" Poof giggled. When Wanda saw them, she went by Timmy who was watching.

"Hey Timmy!" Wanda greeted.

"Wanda!" Timmy said when he saw her. "Boy am I glad to see you, Poof seems to enjoy his snail ride!"

"I can see that! By the way, I've brought six tickets to see Squidward's concert tonight."

"Awe, really?"

"Yes, but after the concert, we shell go home!"

"As long as Cosmo doesn't cry over his farewell with Patrick."

"Well, he'll live!"

"I know, after all he's immortal." They watched until sunset.

"Ok, time to go!" Wanda said at ten to six. "The concert starts in ten minutes." She grabbed Poof. Gary collapsed from exzation.

"Did you have a fun snail ride Poof?" Wanda asked her son.

"Snalie, snailie!" Poof replied.

"Glad to hear it!" She patted his head, he laughed.

"So, when are we going?" Timmy asked.

As soon as we get Cosmo, Patrick, and SpongeBob."

"Sounds good to me!"

They got to the concert just in time! The five found their seats, and sat down. Wanda held Poof in her arms. They all ate Cheetos that Wanda poofed up for all of them.

When it began, SpongeBob looked at Cosmo and Patrick who was watching carefully. He still felt bad about yelling at them earlier.

"Hey Patrick?" he said.

"Yes SpongeBob?" He responded, after showing Cosmo he could flip a Cheeto and make it land in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Huh?"He asked the sponge.

"I mean, it's ok to have more then one friend right?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"I should've understood that at the beginning. I'm sorry."

"What are you guys talking about?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"Cosmo." SpongeBob told him. "I'm sorry that I didn't accept you and Patrick's friendship. I guess I was envious of you!"

"I'm sorry you were jealous of me to." SpongeBob looked at Patrick.

"So, friends?"

"_Friends!"_ Patrick said. SpongeBob hugged him.

"Friends?" Cosmo questioned.

_"Friends_!" Patrick told him. Cosmo hugged him too. They stopped, and watched Squidward performance.

"Don't feel bad Squidward!" Wanda told Squidward when the concert was over. "You tried you very best, and that all that matters."

"Thanks." Squidward said. Timmy looked at his watch.

"Well, we better go home. My dad must be wondering where I am."

_"Bye!" _SpongeBob said, "We'll miss you!"

"Well, Poof fell asleep at the concert." Wanda said. Poof was sound asleep in Wanda's arms. "So we better go and put him in his crib."

"Ok_, bye_!" SpongeBob waved.

"_Bye_!" Wanda and Timmy said, they saw Patrick and Cosmo hugging and crying their farewells. Wanda gave the sleeping baby to Timmy, while she went to comfort her husband.

"Cosmo." She said. Cosmo cried and hugged her. "Its ok, you might be able to see him again."

"But what if I don't Wanda?" He sobbed. "What if we leave forever and never see him again?"

"Don't worry, we will!" And if we don't, Patrick will always stay in your heart forever." Cosmo looked at his wife, and looked disgusted.

"Eeeew, _gross!_" He said.

"I don't think she meant really _in _Cosmo." Timmy told his god father. "She means that, no matter where you or Patrick will go, you guys will remember each other for eternity." Cosmo looked at Patrick.

"You won't forget me now right?" Cosmo asked.

"If you don't forget me!" Patrick answered.

"It's a deal!" The two shook hands.

When they said all of their farewells; Wanda poofed all of them home. They turned Timmy back into a boy, and they turned into dogs. Wanda held Poof in her mouth.

"Well son," Mr. Turner said when he was back. "I'm sorry it's late, but you wouldn't _believe_ how long the line was to the bathroom, _and_ the line to see Santa! It was _packed!_"

""Its ok dad." Timmy forgave him. "We can go fishing another day."

"Well ok son. If that's what you want."

"Trust me dad, it _is!_" They packed up their stuff, then they all walked all the way home.


End file.
